


everything stays

by fifiandco



Series: SBI Cafe oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda?, its mostly just comfort, tommy techno and phil are all mentioned, very brief mention right at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifiandco/pseuds/fifiandco
Summary: Tubbo’s having a bad day. Wilbur and the SBI Cafe make it better.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: SBI Cafe oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	everything stays

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all at 2am because I wanted soft SBI cafe-  
> It’s barely edited-  
> No promises, but I might write more little comfort one-shots in this universe.
> 
> Oh and also the cafe SBI own is called Bloom.
> 
> Have a good day, hope you enjoy!!  
> <3

Tubbo wasn’t having the best day. He was so tired, his parents had yelled at him for missing homework, his teacher had yelled at him for the same. Lunch was taken has punishment, and he finished school with an empty stomach and tears pricking his eyes. So, he went to Bloom. 

He half-ran down the street, one hand holding tight to a bag holding homework, his phone, headphones, and money taken from his under-the-bed stash. It was raining, tipping water onto him. The sky was a huge expanse of grey, the rain filtering the world into the signature English colourlessness. 

And then he reached Bloom. The cafe was small, tucked into a bend in the road. Light glowed warmly from the huge windows, illuminating the hanging plants outside and the quiet interior. He opened the door, bell jingling, and the tension immediately drained from his shoulders. The inside was painted cream, so the dark wood of the shop would stand out. Squishy armchairs huddled around small, slightly rickety wooden tables. The air smelled of coffee and home.

Wilbur was working the counter today, lazily playing on his phone as he waited for customers. Tubbo looked around, seeing the lack of people, and allowed himself hope. Hopefully, today would be just him and his family. Wilbur looked up at the bell, and grinned. “Tubbo, hey dude!!” Tubbo grinned back. “Hey, Wilbur,” he said, dropping his bag onto the chair and digging out his money. “How are you today?” Wilbur nodded enthusiastically, leaning forwards on the counter. “Good, good. Today’s been a quiet day though, so a little boring maybe. Tommy’s in the back washing the dishes, Techno’s at home doing college, the nerd,” Wilbur rolled his eyes, making Tubbo giggle, “and Phil’s doing some paperwork in the back. What d’you want?” Tubbo scanned the options, mainly debating between chocolate brownie and strawberry tart. He hummed, then turned to Wilbur. “A strawberry tart and water, please!” 

Wilbur smiled for the hundredth time since Tubbo walked in, and punched his order into the register. He raised an eyebrow. “Strawberry tart? Tommy can smell those from a mile away, y’know he’ll force you to split it with him?” Tubbo smiled. “He won’t have to force me.” Wilbur’s grin turned soft and warm. “Alright, go sit down, it’ll be with you in a minute!” Tubbo thanked him, then went to sit down, and let his soul settle. The rain outside soothed his nerves, especially when contrasted with the warmth and light of the SBI Cafe interior.

He was home now, the only place he was truly and actually _safe._ He tried very hard not to cry.

Wilbur waltzed dramatically out into the seating area.  
“One strawberry tart, a water, and a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and extra marshmallows forrrrr... Tubbo!!!”  
Tubbo frowned. “I didn’t order chocolate?”  
Wilbur shrugged. “It’s raining, thought you might like something warm! On the house, of course!”  
Tubbo was so absolutely going to cry.   
Wilbur leaned over and ruffled his hair. “Tommy’ll be done with the dishes in a couple minutes. Have a good time with your friend for a bit, ok? You’re safe here, promise.” he said softly, and then whisked off to the counter again.  
Everything was okay.


End file.
